Of Laser Arrows and Sonic Screams
by Kiseki-no-neko
Summary: Written for the Ars Amatoria Romance Challenge. [KiraxTrent] [Various genres]
1. Secrets

Of Laser Arrows and Sonic Screams

-------#-------

Disclaimer: I do not own Power Rangers, nor Trent, Kira, or any other characters that you recognize, so no suing, 'kay?

-------#-------

By: Bunny-chan

-------#-------

Secrets

-------#-------

Author's Notes

-------#-------

Set after A Test of Trust, but before Thunder Struck.

Whee, first DT fic, and about one of my fav couples, Trent/Kira, obviously done for the Ars Amatoria Romance Challenge, 'cause challenges are fun. I don't expect a whole bunch of reviews for this, 'cause people don't seem to like Tira (Trent/Kira) for some odd reason, bleh. Hope y'all still like it anyway.

-------#-------

Trent was infamous for keeping secrets. One being he was the evil White Ranger, though he had ended up telling Kira about it. Second being that his dad was Mesogog, he hadn't been planning on the others finding out about that though, after all, it WAS his dad. And third, his biggest secret, well…nobody knew about that one, and he was planning on keeping it that way this time.

"Trent, are you alright? You seem kind of out of it. Plus, you've been cleaning that same spot for the past fifteen minutes." Hazel eyes glanced at him, laced with concern.

"I'm fine, Kira." And to prove his point, he moved onto cleaning another spot on the counter.

Kira narrowed her eyes at him, "I don't believe you."

He sighed, "Seriously, Kira, I am."

"You look like hell." She stated.

"Gee, thanks, you might inflate a guy's ego with compliments like that." He replied sarcastically, running a hand through his black hair.

She rolled her eyes, "I'm just worried about you, Trent, that's all."

He sighed again, wondering how he could get her off his back, it wasn't that he didn't appreciate the concern, because he did, he just didn't want her finding out…so he changed the subject, "Why did you forgive me?" Besides, it WAS something he wanted to know.

She looked startled at the abrupt change of subject, "What?"

"Why did you forgive me? About…you know, my dad."

She wrinkled her nose at this, and then sighed, "Why wouldn't I have forgiven you, Trent? Everybody deserves a second chance."

"I'm more on my third chance, though."

"Okay, fine, everybody deserves a THIRD chance then."

"Thank you."

"Anytime, Trent, what are friends for?" She smiled at him, then peered at her watch, "Crap, I'm late for band practice, see you tomorrow, Trent!"

He watched the girl go, and then grumbled darkly to himself, absent-mindedly cleaning the counter. That's probably all he'd ever be to her, her friend, he really shouldn't complain though, he was lucky to even be that. Still, he couldn't help but secretly want more.

-------#-------


	2. Distraction

Distraction

-------#-------

Disclaimer: See first chapter.

-------#-------

Author's Notes

-------#-------

Set after Game On.

Sorry this chapter and the last were so short, I'll try and make the others longer, promise.

-------#-------

Kira was irritated, though it was her own fault, really. She was being horribly distracted, and she couldn't allow herself to be, because she really, really needed to study, because even though Dr. O knew first-hand, better than anyone, how tough monster attacks could be, she was falling behind in his class. She couldn't help it though, he was just too damn cute, and he didn't even know it.

It was funny how much she noticed about him, the way he frowned slightly when he was concentrating on something, the way he never erased any mistake he made when drawing, just used it to his advantage, the nimble way he could move through crowds of teenagers with a full tray without dropping a thing. She couldn't figure out how she noticed these things, but she guessed it didn't really matter.

He was just a big damn distraction, especially now, when he brought her another apple juice, taking away her finished one, and smiling charmingly at her, and she wanted nothing more to kiss him, but she couldn't, because he was working, and she was (supposedly) studying, and they were friends, and she didn't want to ruin that friendship for something that might not work out, but somehow, she thought it'd be worth it.

She sighed a bit, and tried to focus on the textbook in front of her, when a presence seats itself across from her, causing her to look up, then groan inwardly. "Hey, shouldn't you be working?" she questioned as curiously as possible, because really, she mostly just wanted him to leave, so she could TRY to study.

"Breaktime, besides, not that many people are here." He indicated the few smattering of teens left chattering at the tables, or on the computers, and Kira blinked slowly.

Last time she looked, the place was terribly crowded, now? …Not so much. He must have noticed she was (not really) studying, because he had pulled out his sketchbook and was drawing away, that cute little frown on his face. Well, this wasn't going to work, not at all. With that decided, Kira closed her textbook, and started up a conversation with the boy across from her, because there was no point in wasting hours staring at him, and pretending to be studying, she could always study when she got home, as it was obvious all he was going to do was distract her.

-------#-------


	3. Friends

Friends

-------#-------

Disclaimer: Chapter 1, 'kay? Last time I put this up!

-------#-------

Author's Notes

-------#-------

This is set um…after Thunder Storm, I guess. And it's in Conner's POV, whom I reeeeally hate, but there shan't be any bashing, promise.

-------#-------

Friends. That's what we all are, well, most of us anyway, I'm still not on the best of terms with Trent. Can't help it really, the guy tries, I know that, but its hard to forget what he did to us, and especially to Kira. I used to think I liked her as more than a friend, but after Trent turned to the dark side, I found out that wasn't the case, especially since she was so devastated, and never gave up on him, even when he tried to kill her so many times. No, we're just better off as friends, best friends, we'd probably end up killing each other if we were ever anything more than that.

They say they're friends, _just_ friends. But I see the way they look at each other, the things they say without words, the way they smile at each other, and it really does amuse me. I'm not as stupid as everyone thinks I am, I actually notice things a lot of people would miss, you'd think Kira and Trent would be hit-you-in-the-face-with-a-brick obvious, but they aren't, everyone else thinks they're friends, except maybe Hayley, she always has this sort of knowing smile on her face when she sees those two together.

"Conner?"

"Yeah, Kira?" I can tell by the look in her eyes that she wants something, I just don't know what.

She sighed a bit, "I don't know why I'm asking you of all people, but…do you think Trent likes me?"

"What do you mean, Kira? Of course he likes you, you're friends, remember?" I frown, just for the effect, I know exactly what she's talking about.

She smacks me on my arm, _hard_, and I barely manage to hide the wince, and keep from rubbing the sore spot, "You know what I mean, Conner! Does he like me as MORE than a friend?"

Geez Kira, and I'm supposed to be the dense one, "What makes you think I would know?"

"Well, I dunno, because can't guys be able to tell when another guy likes a girl in that way?"

I shrug slightly, smirking inwardly, "Maybe you haven't noticed Kira, but we're not exactly the best of friends."

She huffed, glaring at me, "Look, just do me a favor, and find out for me?"

I smirk, and tease her, "You can at least say please."

"Please, then! Is that better?"

"Much, and I'll see what I can do."

-------#-------

"S-she what?" Trent's eyes were wide, wider than I thought any human's eyes could get, it looks like his eyes are about to pop out of his sockets.

I shake my head slightly, sighing, as I explain one more time, "She likes you, Trent, like, really, _really_ like, as in have sloppy make-outs with you in a dark theater kind of like."

He continued to gape wordlessly, and I roll my eyes, "You couldn't tell?"

"No! I had no idea…I mean, after what I did to her…" He trailed off, looking pained.

I wince slightly, not liking to remember those times, but I knew he really didn't either, "She's forgiven you, she forgave you a long time ago, trust me."

"So why haven't you?" He questioned, and I sigh.

"Dude, what makes you think I haven't? I even trust you again, I just can't forget what you did, how you hurt us, how you hurt _her_."

"I'm sorry." He sighed.

"I know you are, and I know you mean it, but that isn't what you should be focusing on. Go tell Kira you like her, okay? It's driving her insane, and if she keeps it up, I'm going to follow in her footsteps."

He snorted, and then smiled at me, "Thanks Conner."

"No prob, dude. That's what friends are for." I grin at him, clapping him on the back, and then striding out of the Cyberspace. Those two are definitely not going to be "just friends" much longer, too bad I'm going to have to deal with disgusting kissing in front of me, and googly eyes, ah well, I can deal with it.

-------#-------


	4. Color

Color

-------#-------

Author's Notes

-------#-------

Eh, set anytime after Copy That. And yes, I know, this doesn't make sense, deal with it, yo.

-------#-------

It was easy to spot, of course it was, it was the only splash of color in his white and black attire, and it was a bright color at that. It was tucked into one of the front pockets of his black jeans, the edge of it barely visible, most of it tucked safely into the denim. She had seen it when he had passed her, carrying a tray full of drinks to a table of loud teens. She leaned back in her chair, watching him intently, biding her time for when the place would clear, and she could get what she wanted.

He noticed her staring, he couldn't help but to, as intense as her eyes were on him. He just didn't know what she was staring at. He self-consciously examined himself, looking for anything out of the ordinary, even as he unloaded another tray. He couldn't find anything that would warrant her staring like she was, not to say that he didn't enjoy it; it was just weird for someone like her. And then he remembered. Well, he supposed that could be the reason for hazel orbs boring into him, and he couldn't help but grin.

The Café slowly cleared out, until they were the only two left, and he fought to hide his grin, as he walked past her again, towards the counter. She stood up, following after him, gaze burning a hole into the back of his shirt, as he slid behind the counter, resolutely ignoring her, even as she hopped up onto the counter, letting her legs dangle over the edge. "Hayley would kill you for being on the counter like that, and then kill me for letting you." He stated, without even turning around, obviously amused.

"Well, Hayley's not here, so nothing to worry about then." She replied, hopping off the counter and closer to him, sliding her arms around his waist.

His grin grew larger, as her body pressed against his back, "Is this really appropriate for the work place?"

"Of course it is, because I don't work here." Long fingers strayed down lower, and he slid his hands over hers, interlacing their fingers just as they had reached their destination.

She groaned in disappointment, leaning her head onto his back. "I know what you want." His voice was husky.

"Then why don't you just let me have it?"

"Well, what would the fun be in that?"

She sighed, as he turned around, her arms still around his waist, as he pressed his forehead to hers, "You can have it if you can get it." He whispered against her lips.

Hazel eyes closed slowly, her lips quirking upwards, "Is that a challenge?"

"You can think of it like that, if you want."

"I think I'll take you up on that challenge then." And with that she pressed her lips to his.

He sighed into the kiss, pulling her closer, deepening the kiss. Thinking he was distracted, she went back to her original task, but he smirked against her lips, grasping her wrists, stopping her once again, "Sorry, can't make it that easy for you." He told her, pulling away.

She pouted, something unusual for her, she was used to seeing what she wanted and just going for it, except he was her road block, she just needed to find a way around him. "You're no fun."

"I didn't know I was supposed to be."

"You really should just let me have it."

"Wow, is this actually too hard for you?" He teased.

She scowled at him, "I know what I want, and you're not stopping me from getting it."

He leaned forward again, hands finding their way up her shirt, to gently stroke the flesh of her stomach, causing her to shiver, "Then go ahead, don't let me stop you."

She placed her lips near his ear, "Don't worry, I won't." she whispered, and then licked his ear, this time, causing him to shiver.

Before she knew it, she was back up on the counter, her legs around his waist, her shirt pulled up, and his on the floor, her lips crushed against his, and she had to wonder when all of that happened, and where the hell she was when it did happen. Not that it mattered really, because he wasn't going to distract her, even if this did feel good.

This time, it was his turn to be baffled, because she removed her lips from his, smiling triumphantly, waving the bright yellow cloth around his face. "Well, damn." He mock pouted.

She tied the bandana around her wrist, as if it were a medal to be displayed for all. She knew the only reason he had it was for her, he wasn't even that fond of yellow, at least he hadn't been until he had found out about her. "So, I guess I win then, what's my prize?"

"Hmm…who said you get a prize?" He teased again.

"Why, I'm insulted! Everybody gets a prize when they win, so I guess if you're not going to give me one, you'll just be it." She tugged him back to her.

"Well, I'm not complaining." He grinned, as they continued where they left off.

-------#-------


	5. WorstCase Scenario

Worst-Case Scenario

-------#-------

Author's Notes

-------#-------

AU, for obvious reasons. Set…um, anytime after Strange Relations, I guess. And be prepared for the tears, 'cause this and the next two chapters after this will be completely angst-filled, yum.

-------#-------

The day had started off as usual, wake up, eat a quickie breakfast, go to school, walk from school to the Cyberspace with Trent, and get ambushed halfway there by Tyranodrones and a cackling Zeltrax, throwing out insults. It was an easy battle, they didn't even need to morph or call the others, because once they defeated the T-Drones, Zeltrax had fled the scene.

"Well, that was easy." Kira rolled her shoulder a bit to work out a kink.

"What else is new?" Trent rolled his eyes.

"Very true." She smirked, as they started walking again.

"Still, I wasn't expecting it to be…" he trailed off.

"That easy, right?" she finished his sentence.

"Exactly, something just seems off."

"You think Zeltrax is planning something bigger?" she moved closer to him, sliding her hand into his.

He tossed her a smile, giving her hand a gentle squeeze, "I don't know, hope not, but with Zeltrax, you can never be certain."

"Eh, well, we'll talk to the others about it, if he is planning something; it probably has something to do with Dr. O."

"Yeah, what IS it with Zeltrax and Dr. O anyway? He's completely obsessed with-"

His voice was choked off and his hand was ripped from hers, and she turned, completely startled, to see Zeltrax standing behind Trent, having gotten him into a chokehold.

Her eyes widened, her mouth falling open, as Trent started to reach for his morpher, and his breath escaped in a gasp, as Zeltrax tightened his grip on the White Ranger, "Don't even think about it."

Kira tried to force her brain to make her mouth form words instead of just hanging open uselessly, but that just wasn't happening. She could hear her heart pounding in her ears; she could taste the bile rising in her throat, and feel the clenching knots in her stomach. This could not be happening, nobody had ever been able to get this close to one of them, not close enough to…"What do you want Zeltrax? Let Trent go!"

The cyborg just stared at Kira for a few moments, before speaking, the smirk evident in his voice, "Simple, I want your beloved boyfriend's dino gem."

She glanced into Trent's eyes, noting the frantic look in them, and she knew it was because he didn't want to give up his gem, not because his life was in Zeltrax's hands. In a sense, she understood this, he didn't want evil to regain their trump card, the gem that was originally meant for Mesogog, but had chosen Trent instead, a curse and a gift in it's own right. But on the other hand, she just couldn't believe he'd be willing to give up so easy, to not fight back, try and get away from Zeltrax, maybe it was just easier to not fight, to give up, either way, she didn't care, nobody was going to take Trent from her, nobody.

"You can have mine!" She all but shouted.

"Now what use would I have for yours, Yellow Ranger? You're still bonded to it." He pointed out.

"Then you can have me along with it, two-for-one deal, if you want to call it that." Her eyes were determined, even as Trent's grew even more frantic. His own life meant nothing compared to hers, he probably deserved death anyway, she didn't.

"I suppose I could have some use for you…fine, come closer."

"Let Trent go first." She demanded, even as her mind screamed at her that she was in no place to be demanding anything.

"Do you think of me as an idiot? I'll let him go when you come here." He retorted.

_Kira, don't, he's lying, don't listen to him, please! _He knew there was no point in trying to do something like telepathically communicate with her, it wouldn't work, she wouldn't hear him.

She narrowed her hazel eyes, before nodding, and slowly moving closer to him. _Kira…I love you…_ He knew without a doubt, this would be the last time he saw her, even if she didn't know, even though she didn't have a clue, he did, and had never wanted to go like this, but as long as he got to see her one last time, he could leave this world happy.

She stopped mere inches before the two, her fingers itching to touch the dark haired boy before her, eyes stinging with unshed tears at the thought of losing him, when she just couldn't, she loved him, she needed him.

Zeltrax boasted to himself, this would be perfect revenge against Mesogog, he'd have the Yellow Ranger, and her gem, something that stupid reptile could never accomplish. On instinct, her fingers trailed down to the silver bracelet clasped around her left wrist, but unfortunately for her, the cyborg saw this, "Wrong move, Yellow."

And with that, he snapped Trent Fernandez's neck. Her eyes widened, as the breaking of bone reverberated around the trees, and then back to her ears, to travel through her entire body. Zeltrax laughed as he let the body fall to the ground, "Let that be a lesson to you, don't ever double-cross me." And he vanished.

She whimpered, falling to the ground, fingers brushing against his pale skin. Damn him, damnhimdamnhimDAMNHIM! He didn't even take his gem, he just…he just left Trent there, to rot, how could he? "Trent…" she cried, tears spilling over and down her cheeks, as she took his hand into hers, trying to ignore the odd angle his neck was in, "I love you…" she laid next to his body, and **_screamed._ **

Her pain and regret could be heard from miles, the trees snapping under the force of her sonic scream, the anger reaching the ears of three male Rangers, who knew they had just lost one of their own.


	6. Helm

Helm

-------#-------

Author's Notes

-------#-------

Sequel to Worst-Case Scenario, so, set after Strange Relations, also AU, duh. Set in Tommy's POV. More angst, and a bit o' humor, 'cause I'm nice like that, yay.

-------#-------

Miserable. That was really the only word to describe the way Kira looked, and felt. It was to be expected of course, she had just lost her boyfriend, the man she loved, and I really, really hate seeing her this way. She's curled up on the couch in my living room, staring listlessly at the wall, wearing one of Trent's white, button-down shirts over her yellow tank top, twisting the silver ring, studded with warm, yellow topaz around her finger. The promise ring Trent had given her. She never took it off as far as I could tell.

Ethan was in the lab with Hayley, monitoring Reefside, as usual, even though it had been relatively quiet since Trent's death only four days ago. His funeral would be four days from now, giving Anton his time to mourn the loss of his son. Conner was rummaging through my kitchen for anything he deemed edible, normally I wouldn't allow him to do that, but this was a special circumstance.

Conner came out of the kitchen, carrying a plate with two sandwiches, and settled himself next to Kira, offering her one of the sandwiches. She shook her head, sandy blonde hair framing her face. Conner sighed, pointing out that she needed to eat, but she just shook her head again. Narrowing my eyes, I put on my best teacher-you-better-listen-to-me voice, "Kira, Conner's right, you need to eat."

"I'm not hungry, Dr. O." Her voice only came out as a whisper, and I sighed.

"Kira-" Before I could say anything else, the alarm went off. Conner bolted off the couch, sandwich left forgotten, he gave a glance towards Kira, and then looked towards me. I was about to say we probably didn't have a choice but to bring her when she stood up, all but running towards the lab.

"Hayley, what's going on?" I question, taking my position over her shoulder, to look at the monitor.

"See for yourself." She indicated the screen.

"Son of a bitch." Conner hissed.

I didn't even bother to get on him about his language, as I snuck a glance at Kira. Her eyes were narrowed, and she looked like she was about to jump through the screen and strangle Zeltrax herself. "Kira…" I warned.

She turned her gaze towards me, and I fought back a grimace at the anger in her eyes, "I deserve this, Dr. O. He took everything from me, he took…he took Trent from me!"

I stepped closer to her, putting my hand on her shoulder, "I know Kira, I know you want to kill him for this, but you can't just do this yourself, you need the entire team, especially now."

We had all decided that it was best not to give Trent's gem to anyone else, at least not for now, though the others thought it was permanent, I was considering giving someone else Trent's gem at a later time. Only Hayley knew about this, and while she wasn't pleased about it, she knew it might have to come to that. I cared about Trent, understood what he had went through as the evil White Ranger, we had a bond, and part of me felt like it would be a dishonor to his memory if anybody bonded with his gem, but I couldn't let anybody else lose their life.

Kira blinked back tears, her lips pressed into a thin line, "Fine." She finally muttered, shrugging off my hand, and turning her back on me. I sighed, and took my place next to Ethan, as Conner started off, "Ready?"

"Ready!" We all replied, holding out our morphers.

"Dino Thunder, power-" The call was interrupted by a mind numbing, deafening scream. I automatically clamped my hands over my ears, black spots floating in my vision, before I blacked out.

-------#-------

When my eyes opened, I closed them just as quick, as sunlight burned through my eyelids. I slowly opened them again, and then blinked in confusion. I was on the beach, actually, all of us were, me in black swim trunks, Conner in red, Ethan in blue, and…Trent in white. What the hell is Trent doing here? And how the hell did we get here in the first place? Kira was grinning in her yellow bikini with Trent's head in her lap. Ethan was in the water trying to convince Conner to join him, who just scowled and shook his head. Hayley was smirking at the two, in her crimson one-piece, reading a book about physics or something of the sort.

"Dr. O, are you alright?" Kira asked, looking over at me in concern.

"Yeah, you look pretty weirded out." Trent agreed.

Of COURSE I was weirded out! Not like I can just go and say, "Oh, its no big deal, it's just, you're supposed to be dead, Trent, and we were just on our way to go murder your murderer, you understand." Yeah, like that would work out.

"I'm fine, you guys, just a little tired, grading a bunch of papers from high schoolers will do that to a person." I lied.

They both looked unconvinced, and I sighed, "I'm fine, really."

They exchanged glances and then nodded at me, returning to their conversation. "They're right, something is up with you; care to tell an old friend what it is?" Hayley had somehow put down her book and moved closer to me without me noticing.

I groaned, why wouldn't anybody leave me alone about this? "You wouldn't believe me if I told you." And it was true, who would believe it when proof that I was either wrong, or insane…or both, was staring me right in the face.

"Try me."

"It's kind of…no, a lot crazy." I warned.

"Tommy, please, after knowing you, nothing seems crazy anymore." She smirked.

I smirked in return, before sighing and telling her the entire story. Needless to say, she was left a little shell-shocked. "So, you're saying that in some alternate reality, or whatever you want to call it, Zeltrax killed Trent, and Kira was planning on murdering him in retribution?"

I nodded, waiting for her to say something like I was completely off my rocker, and she never wanted to see me ever again, even though Hayley wasn't like that at all. She nodded slowly, pursing her lips, "Maybe it really did happen."

See? Proof…wait, what? "Hayley, how could it have happened if Trent's right over there with Kira?" I indicated the couple frantically, glad they weren't paying any attention to me.

She shrugged, "You've gotta admit, stranger things have happened."

I just groaned, lying back on my beach towel. Great, I think I'd rather be crazy than go back to reality, with Trent dead, my Rangers mourning, and Kira broken and wanting to murder somebody, even if he did deserve it, and wasn't exactly human anymore.

"Dr. O?"

I raised myself up, staring at the wide, dark eyes of Trent. I gulp, "Yes, Trent?"

Kira was right next to him, hazel eyes watery, and she held on tight to him, "I die?" He whispered, and everything went dark.

-------#-------

I groaned, opening my eyes slowly, blinking rapidly as they watered. Okay, this was worst than the worse hangover I've ever had times ten and a half. I rolled over, starting to get up, when I noticed Conner, Ethan and Hayley all in the same position as me, and with Kira nowhere to be found…Aw, man, this can't be good.

"_Close my eyes, and you're there, but I can't find you anywhere…_" Kira's singing floated down the stairs, followed by the girl herself.

She sighed as she noticed me struggling to get up, vision still swimming. She placed something on the table, and then leaned down and helped me up, "Look, I'm sorry Dr. O."

"Wha? You did this?" I frowned; it made sense actually, where else could the scream have come from?

She nodded briefly, surveying the others, and then either decided they would be okay, or whatever she had brought in was vastly more important, because she nodded at the unconscious three, before turning to whatever she had placed on the table. I did my on survey of the others, and decided that they would just have to be okay. I should probably call 911, but then I'd have to explain what the hell happened, and since telling them Kira knocked us all out with her sonic scream was out of the question, I couldn't really think of a convincing lie, considering my head was still feeling like I had just given it a swirlie.

"What have you got there, Kira?" I questioned, flopping down in a chair, and shutting my eyes, because the light still hurt them.

"It's surprisingly nice, you know, I think I should keep it as like, a centerpiece for my dining room table or something. Heh, right, like that would go over well with my mom, I guess I can just tell her its part of a costume or something…" She sounded strangely gleeful, and I opened my eyes, and catching sight of what Kira held proudly in her arms, they widened considerably.

"Did you know he didn't have a head under this? I wonder how he talked…" She pursed her lips in thought, as I focused closely on what she held.

Zeltrax's helmet.

-------#-------


End file.
